Coupons
by Twi224
Summary: What happens when Bella doesn't listen to Edward? Fluff. A sweet story set in between Twilight and New Moon. Rating is K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ughhhh," I said groggily. I started to roll over on my bed and hit a wall. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love." His cold hands stroked my face.

"Ahhh," I sighed. I didn't want to open my eyes. The moment was too perfect.

After James's attack, Edward had been very protective. He would go every where with me if I hadn't have put my foot down. It was sweet that he cared about me, but he was going a little overboard. He seemed to have understood, since I was given some breathing room.

We were in the middle of summer, and life couldn't get better. Charlie was warming up to the idea of Edward being around more. He wouldn't go out of his way to be mean to Edward. Charlie said he thought Edward was okay, which to me, meant he was starting to like Edward.

"What day is it?" I asked dreamily.

"Sunday," he breathed in my ear. His lips on my neck were making it hard to concentrate. He moved his lips up and down along my neck and cheek

"Sunday the what?" I was dazzled. He knew what he was doing to me, because I felt him smirk against my cheek.

"The twentieth," he chuckled. Then I remembered. It was June the twentieth. I gasped, and Edward groaned.

"Happy birthday!" I squealed. I shot up out of my bed only to find myself going down again. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Careful. We don't want any concussions today," Edward joked.

" I'll try my best," I replied with sarcasm dripping from my voice. Edward set me upright and gave me a hug. His hands were moving up and down my back. I knew he was trying to distract me from the fact that today was his birthday.

"No no no. Today's your birthday." I unwrapped myself from him and moved him towards the bed. "Sit," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he sighed.

I got down on my hands and knees and crawled under the bed.

"Love? What are you doing?" He put a hand on my back.

"Getting your present." My hand wrapped around the small blue present with a crackling sound.

Edward moaned," Bella. I told you I don't want to celebrate my birthday."

"I didn't listen."

"Obviously." I grinned. I handed him the present. He took it and looked at it ruefully.

"Tell me you didn't spend anything," he complained. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"I don't like it when you spend money on me, but you do it anyway," I countered his complaint," and I didn't spend a dime on it."

He looked down at the present with a sigh, "If you say so."

He slowly opened the present. He took the tape off without ripping the paper and slowly pulled it away from the box inside. He set the paper down next to his lap. I was getting anxious.

"Edward," I growled quietly.

He smirked and opened the box.

He sat there a minute staring at the insides of the box. I started to get nervous.

"Ummm. If you don't like it I could-" I was cut off by his lips pressed to mine. We broke away after a minute or two.

"I love it," Edward panted in my ear.

"I'm glad you do." He let go of me and picked up the box that had been laid down on my desk.

He grabbed the cards inside and set the box back on the desk.

"Coupons?" He asked with a smile. "'One kiss'. 'Present over 50 dollars'. 'Servant for a day'. Bella, these are… wonderful. I love them!"

He sat down and looked over the cards.

He suddenly jumped up and stood in front of me with a surprised expression on his face.

"'A new car'?" he asked, astonished.

"It's your birthday, so yeah." I thought about my truck and felt sad, but I knew Edward wanted to buy me a new car. It was his birthday after all.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward kissed me with so much passion, I thought I was going to pass out. He broke the kiss off and put his forehead to mine.

"I love you Bella," he whispered lovingly.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day was spent on my couch looking through the cards. Alice was right as usual. A week ago, I told her about Edward's present, and she said it would be a hit. Well, here I am, cuddling with my awesome boyfriend on a couch. I'd say it was a hit, too.

"Are they refundable?" Edward questioned. He hasn't taken his eyes of the coupons since he opened the gift.

Alice had talked about this, too.

Flashback

_Edward and the rest of the Cullens had gone hunting. That left me time to talk to Alice about Edward's gift_

"_Bella, he's going to love it," Alice squealed. She had been jumping up and down for the past 6 minutes._

_.I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Alice, you've been saying that." I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm down pixie."_

_She glared at me, but thankfully stopped bouncing. "Bella! You know I hate it when people call me that!"_

"_And by 'people' you mean Emmett. "I giggled. _

_Emmett had been teasing Alice all summer with names like 'shrimp' and, my personal favorite, 'pixie'._

_She growled._

"_Okay, okay! Forgive me almighty shopaholic." 'Shopaholic' was one of my favorites, too. _

"_Bella this is serious!" she all but hissed at me. "Emmett never going to cut it out!" She had started to passe around the room. She was going inhumanly fast, so I knew she was upset about this._

"_Alice, slow down," I said with sympathy. I waited until she came to a full stop. "We'll get back at Emmett later. But right know, we need to talk about Edward's gift." _

"_You're right. Okay, well, I had a vision, Edward loved the coupons, but whatever you do, don't make them refundable." She warned, a grave expression covering her small, usually cheerful face._

"_Why," I asked nervously. _

"_Edward will buy you five new cars, pay for you to go to collage, and take you to restaurants costing over one thousand dollars."_

_My knees buckled and I was crashing to the floor. Alice caught before I hit the ground with a 'thud'. ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS! FIVE CARS! PAYING FOR COLLAGE! Over my dead body! My head was spinning. There was no way I going to let Edward send me to collage._

"_Bella!" I was suddenly aware of Alice calling me._

"_What?" _

"_I said that's why you aren't making them refundable." Alice replied, annoyed. _

"_Oh. Yeah." To say I was relieved is an understatement. _

"_Silly Bella," Alice chirped. Only Alice could chirp. "Now that we've talked about that, let's go play dress up."_

"_I-I-I thought you wanted t-t-o talk about Emmett," I stuttered, panicked._

"_Not now," She said in a singsong voice. I was doomed._

End of Flashback

Alice had more or less said it was a bad idea to make the coupons refundable. I tended to agree with her. I didn't mean to shout at Edward, but I really wasn't going to let him buy me five cars. I instantly felt guilty. His face filled with hurt, and he looked down. Alice had later said he would try to persuade me. I didn't have a chance, but Alice thought other wise.

"Edward, I didn't mean to shout at you, but if I made them refundable, you would probably buy me five cars or something like that." I gave him a knowing glance.

"Let me guess, you talked to Alice about the matter," Edward replied, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes," I breathed. I saw something flash in his eyes. Was it getting hot in here?

"Well, if you're sure…" he trailed off. His hand slowly wandered around my thighs. Stroking and caressing where ever they trailed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He had a triumphant grin as I gasped. Just as he was about to put his lips to mine, I heard a battle cry like scream. It sounded like-

Suddenly I was swept away from Edward and out the window in no time flat.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

I looked at my kidnapper.

"Emmett?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Emmett?" I asked, astonished.

"Hey, Belly!" Emmett was running vampire speed. He zigzagged though the forest while holding me bridal style.

"What are you doing!" I practically screamed in his ear. I was holding on to Emmett for dear life. I could hear Edward snarling Emmett's name behind us.

"Jeez! Calm down! I'm saving you from getting five cars," Emmett stated. Suddenly, I was okay with Emmett kidnapping me. It wouldn't hurt Edward if I were gone for a couple hours. Or days. Anything to stop him from buying five cars. Lord help me.

"Okay." I could still hear Edward, and he sounded as if he was getting closer. I looked over Emmett's shoulder and saw Edward six feet behind us. He was gaining fast, too.

"Go faster, Emmett," I begged. Edward gave me an incredulous look.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. Even though he shouted, I almost didn't hear him. I knew he was hurt, so I told Emmett to stop.

"Can't Bella. I'm under strict orders here." Suddenly, Emmett threw me into the air. I screamed as I flew through the air. I watched Emmett and Edward pass by. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for when I hit the ground, but I never did. Small, strong arms caught me and I found myself held by someone else.

"Uhhh," I groaned. I opened my eyes to find amber ones staring back. "Esme? What are you doing?"

Esme smirked, "Just helping you, dear." I could hear Edward and Emmett arguing. We ran for several minutes.

"Esme? Just where are you taking me?" I asked. I couldn't really see anything, because everything was a blur.

"Not to worry, dear, we're almost there." Esme didn't even pant or take short, fast breaths. I knew it was because she was a vampire, but I still noticed. I hadn't heard Emmett or Edward in a while, so it was safe to assume they were far behind. "There it is." Esme sounded pleased.

I turned my head and saw a castle-like fortress. It was at least twenty-five feet tall and forty feet wide. There was no moat, however.

"Welcome to Cullen Castle!" Esme modestly said. Huh? Cullen Castle? Where in the world do you get a castle? Look, I know there are castles today, but of course, the Cullen's would own one.

"Umm… Esme? When did you guys acquire a castle, and why aren't you living in it?" I was befuddled. Sometimes the amount of things they owned and how much the Cullen's spent surprised me.

The drawbridge (and I mean drawbridge) opened as we slowed down towards the entrance.

Esme carried me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know it took me forever to write chapter four, but school has been busy and its Thanksgiving week. It's my longest one! 2,372 words! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, but the plot and the game Fortress are mine. (I know what you're thinking. "What is this "Fortress" game is she talking about? I you read the chapter you will understand.) Here we go! Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, and you can even advertise your own story if you want. I loved to read them!

When we walked in side I froze. The room was of medium size. The walls were made of gray stone, but that wasn't what caught my eye. It looked like a king lived here. Not the medieval kind, the one's with dungeons and such, but a modern kind. There was a huge probably one hundred inch flat-screen TV right smack-dab in the middle of the wall in front of us. In front of it, was a couch that could fit fifteen people. That's not all. The couch was made of fine red silk from the looks of it. There were two huge staircases to the right and left of us.

I stood with my eyes wide and my mouth gaping like a fish.

Esme chuckled and simply said, "Rosalie."

That made sense. Right then and there I decided that I would make a new word. The room was Rosalicous.

I had to know.

"Esme? How many inches is that TV?" I kept my face blank.

"120 inches. Why?" She looked worried.

"No reason." Shoot! I was close. That was one big TV, and it disturbed me greatly.

She stared at me for a few more seconds until finally leading me towards the staircase to the right. At the top, we turned left to a huge door. Esme opened the door, revealing the rest of the Cullens.

Again there was a huge sofa-looking thing in the middle of the room. Each of the Cullens was with their significant other. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap. To the right of them, was Alice and Jasper sitting side by side. Carlisle and Esme (she left my side and went to stand next to Carlisle) were on the very end of the sofa next to Emmett and Rosalie. Edward was across the room looking as if he had been pacing.

"Bella!" Edward ran to my side in less than a millisecond and scooped me up in a hug. "I thought the bear hurt you!"

Wait, what? Bear?

"Hey!" Emmett cried out defensively. "I was doing what Alice told me to do! And I didn't endanger her at all!"

"That's what you think!" Edward sounded frustrated, so I knew I had to say something to calm his nerves.

"Edward, Emmett didn't hurt me. I'm fine, but I would like to know why Alice wanted me here." I looked at the head pixie herself.

"I'm glad you asked, Bella. Okay, today we're going to… " She trailed off. Obviously trying to make suspense.

"Alice!" I warned.

"Alright, alright! We're going to play Fortress!" She seemed very pleased with herself. The Cullens excluding Rosalie and Edward cheered.

"Why did you want Bella here, then?" Edward questioned suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Because she's playing of course!" She smiled.

Edward looked like someone just randomly exploded in front of him. "Are you insane! She could get hurt!"

I butted in. "Ummm… excuse me? I am my own person you both realize, right? Alice explain to me what this 'Fortress' game is." I refuse to let Edward decide this.

"No." Edward interrupted Alice.

"Than I suppose you'll enjoy standing outside my locked window at night." I challenged him to argue. That shut him up, but the look in his eyes made me add in a softer voice, "I just want to know what it is before we make a decision."

He nodded and smiled letting me know his feelings weren't hurt.

"You have two castles," Alice explained," and two teams. Since there's now eight of us, that should be easy. The objective of the game is to capture the other teams castle before they capture yours. You're allowed vehicles, weapons, and gadgets."

I liked the sound of that. "I'm in."

"Awesome!" Emmett practically screamed." Bella's on my team!"

I smirked, and Edward looked defeated. I gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. His smile slowly grew until it was in its awesome crooked form. There's my man.

"Okay. I put every one's name in this hat. Team One is…" Alice stuck her hand in and pulled out the first name. "Emmett." She pulled out another. "Jasper." And another. "Carlisle." Hmm. A team full of boys? "Bella." Guess not.

"Yeah!" Emmett picked me up for a hug. Edward looked disappointed. When Emmett put me down, I walked over to where Edward sat down when Emmett hugged me. I sat down next to him and cuddled into the left side of his body. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"We call this castle!" Emmett was bouncing up and down. Sometimes it was like he was Alice but way bigger and, if it were possible, manlier.

"Not a chance. We get this one you get the other one, "Alice replied, "Besides, I've had a vision about it. You can thank me later."

"Fine." Emmett sounded like a scolded child. I laughed, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Emmett, you know you're one of my favorite Cullen brothers." I chuckled.

"Awww… thanks Belly! You're my fav- wait. 'ONE of you're favorite Cullen brothers'. Who's your first?" He interrogated me.

I stared him in the eyes and replied truthfully, " Edward of course."

Edward got a smug look on his face and kissed me quickly but intensely on the lips. Emmett smiled and his eyes showed me that he understood.

"But you love me better than Jasper, right" Emmett replied cheekily. I glanced at Jasper just early enough to see him roll his eyes. He looked back and, reading my emotions, smirked at me.

"I don't know about that, but you come in third." I smiled sweetly at him, trying to look innocent, but Emmett saw right though me.

"Bella, I guess you'll never be an actress because I know that I'm your favorite." He huffed. We all laughed at that and Rosalie even cracked a smile.

"Okay, okay lets go into the dungeon." Alice practically ripped my arm off by dragging me from the sofa thing to the door. But before she could succeed in ripping my arm off, Edward stopped her and gently took my arm. The rest of the Cullens followed Alice.

I knew this place had a dungeon! I could feel it. Of course the Cullens would have a dungeon to go with their castle.

We went down the stairs back to the room with the 120-inch TV. I'm thinking it was the living room. It seemed like-

"Bella, this isn't our living room; it's our TV room." Alice, who was now beside me, stated it as if it was the most obvious thing. "The room you found us in is our living room."

"Are you a mind reader, now?" I questioned.

"No, but I can see the future." She smiled.

Yeah, sure. Of course, why didn't I think of that. Everyone has a living room and then a room just for their TV. NOT! I thought living rooms were called living rooms because the TV made people live in it. I guess I was wrong.

We walked though many corridors to find what is the darkest, scariest staircase I've ever seen. It looked like it led to a dungeon. I almost molded myself to Edward. He jumped a little and looked down with startled eyes. I looked up.

"Bella, you shouldn't make a move on Edward with everyone around. You can do that when you're alone in his room." Emmett chastised me like he was scolding a child. I saw him smile a bit though. I blushed and Edward stroked my cheek. "Edward, that goes for you, too. You should know better. I am ashamed." I knew Emmett wouldn't stop if I showed him it affected me, so I removed myself from Edward and began walking down the stairs.

To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm freaking out. The stairs creaked as I walked down. I felt something touch my arm and I squeaked.

"Shhh… it's me." Edward comforted. He picked me up and carried me. I was in heaven and forgot all about the stupid stairs.

I heard voices behind us saying, "Emmett! You were suppose to put the lights in here yesterday." "I forgot! Sorry!" "Why does it matter? We don't need lights any way. We're vampires!" "Yeah, but did you see how it freaked Bella out!" "So who cares about her!" I heard Edward growl at that comment. Rosalie probably made that comment.

We entered a small room that could barely fit the Cullens, so Edward had to put me down. Alice tapped the wall in front of us and a panel came out. It looked like it came from a very large phone. Alice typed in numbers at vampire speed. The panel disappeared, and a door appeared in its place. We walked though.

Again, I froze, which scared Edward. He shook me a little, but I didn't pay attention to him. I was busy looking at the James Bond/Batman dungeon in front of me. There were awesome gadgets every where. On the wall to our left, there were weapons. Not just any weapons. Weapons I haven't even seen before. It looked like aliens lived here. There were computers the size of the TV in the TV room.

Alice turned toward the wall with the weapons and walked toward it. Everyone followed, except Edward who had panicked and ran away to appear only seconds later holding a bucket of water. It said "one gallon" on the side.

"No-" I was cut off by the water. I was wearing a white shirt. Add water in that equation and you've got a blushing Bella.

I opened my eyes to see Edward. The love of my life. My man. I smiled, trying to seem okay with this, but I must have failed.

"Bella?" Edward looked suspicious. I told him to close his eyes. He did, of course, and I stopped trying to control my emotions. I lifted the bucket in the air and threw it at his head. Everyone laughed, except Edward, who had a look of shock on his face.

"Bella?" He still looked shocked. He was a boy. He didn't understand, but I got a look of sympathy from Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie.

Emmett was laughing his head off and I saw Jasper chuckle a little. Edward looked slightly down my body and I saw he understood. His eyes turned black.

"Sorry." He admitted, trying to look sorry, but he allowed a sly grin to slip though his façade.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just start the game?"

"Of course! My dear, sweet, embarrassed Bella." Alice put her arm around my shoulders. She led me to a cabinet and pulled out an outfit that looked like it came from the Matrix. It was made of leather and looked like it would be skintight. It was a body outfit and black.

"Uhh… Alice? That isn't going to fit me." I stared at the offensive outfit.

"Don't worry. I had a vision. It fits." Alice pushed me into a room that resembled a dressing room. She handed me two high-healed boots that came to my knee. I was going to die. "I had a vision about them, too. You'll be very graceful today." Alice handed me two pills. "I, with the help of Carlisle," I forgotten about Carlisle, "created this pill that helps with balance issues." Wow.

"Really?" I was hopeful.

"Yep." Alice laughed when I swallowed the pills dry.

She left and while I was putting my outfit on, she was giving outfits to the others. From what I heard, team One, or as Emmett called it 'Team Awesomeness', was black, and Team Two, 'Team Loserness', was red.

I walked out to see everyone already dressed, waiting on me. The girls were wearing the same thing I was. The boys were wearing a black suit and tie. Stupid vampire speed.

"Okay, everyone. Good luck. Team One, when the horn blows, the game begins." Alice hugged Jasper goodbye. Esme kissed Carlisle on the cheek. Emmett made out with Rosalie. I almost laughed at how each one said goodbye differently. That is, until I looked at Edward. He looked really hot in that suit and tie. He was staring at me in a way that made my skin tingle.

"I must say, Ms. Swan, that you look very… beautiful." Edward hesitated on the last word, which means he wanted to use a different word. He stalked toward me, until we were only inches apart. He lifted his hand up to my face and stroked my lips.

"What were… what were you going to say." I was trying to say the words without sounding breathless, but failed to.

"I was going to say… sexy… but that wouldn't be very proper and gentlemanly at all. Would it, Love." His lips brushed against the shell of my ear as he whispered. I knew he wasn't really caring whether it was gentlemanly or not right now. "I love your outfit, by the way." His hand found its way around my waist and cupped my back. He lips were coming closer and closer. We were only an inch away. Our lips barely brushed-

Suddenly we were yanked apart.

"Edward, you can smooch on your girlfriend later. Right now we have to go." Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Edward.

"I'll see you later." I waved to Edward who winked back.

Emmett dragged me to a door next to the wall with the weapons. With Carlisle and Jasper behind us, Emmett, who had picked me up, started to run.

"So how far away is this castle we're going to?" I shouted over the wind.

"Bella! There's no need to scream! I have vampire senses! I think I can hear you over the wind!" Emmett screeched back. Look who's talking. "And the castle should be in view right… about… now!"

Out of the trees came a castle that exactly the same as the other one.

"Welcome to Castle Cullen, Belly!" Emmett looked like he would burst with pleasure.

"Wasn't that the name of the other castle?" I screamed.

"No! That was Cullen Castle! This is Castle Cullen! Big difference!" Emmett sounded like I verbally slapped him.

Well… here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside, everything was the same as the other castle except, instead of red, the furniture in this room looked like black silk. Which is why we were most likely wearing black and the other team was wearing red.

Emmett set me down and walked towards stairs that looked like the other ones but were lit by the faint glow of a torch.

Oh no. Emmett looked like he was going to dramatize the moment. He slowly picked up the torch and turned to me. His face wore a grave expression.

"Bella? Are you ready for our secret lair?" His eyes never left hers as Jasper and Carlisle joined us.

"Emmett. Leave the poor girl alone." Carlisle used his fatherly voice. Finally Carlisle spoke! I was beginning to think he was a mute!

Emmett still held his grave expression and repeated what he had said.

"Bella. Just walk passed the big bear. Emmett! We don't have time for this!" Jasper's smooth drawl broke the tension in the room. He was probably was using his power to make Emmett move.

"Yes, Emmett. I'm ready to see the lair." I said to placate him. He turned around and walked dramatically down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and Jasper and Carlisle chuckled as quietly as they could.

It looked the exactly like the other dungeon, but for Emmett's fun, I gasped.

Jasper turned into a civil war general from the looks of it. He started barking out orders in his southern drawl that made him seem like he was a Confederate.

"Emmett! You get the weapons! Small and large!" That got a groan from Emmett. "No back talking soldier! We probably have thirty minutes to work with and that's it! Get your butt in gear and quit questioning your superior!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Emmett saluted him.

"That's better. Carlisle! I need you to get the cars all warmed up and waiting for us!"

"How many do we need and what kind?" Carlisle wasn't shouting like Emmett and Jasper, so he made me jump.

"Uh… get the Lamborghini, Ferrari, and… ha… our little creation." Jasper smirked and looked like the devil's incarnate.

"Ummm… what exactly is this 'little creation' you're talking about?" I asked quietly, not wanting to get yelled at.

"It's a tank and a Ferrari mixed into one vehicle." Another smirk. "Rosalie and Carlisle unknowingly made it just for you." I must have given Jasper a confused look because he went on to explain. "Alice asked Rosalie and Carlisle to make a fast tank. She didn't explain why, but now we know. "He shrugged his shoulders. I heard Emmett say something that made Jasper turn to Emmett. "Emmett! I want you to get four of every kind of weapon you picked. Then, I want you to place each one in a car so that the Ferrari has two of every kind of weapon and the Lamborghini and _Bella's Ride_ has only one! Does that make sense?" I heard a muffled 'yeah'.

Jasper then turned to me. "Bella? I need you to pick the gadgets we need. They're over there on that wall." He pointed to a wall opposite of the wall with the weapons. Again, aliens must be attacking because I had no idea what some of these things were.

"Um, Jasper-"

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." He turned towards Emmett, probably to help him.

I turned towards the wall almost in despair. I was certainly glad he was going to help me.

Okay… let's see. This looks like-

"Bella, no!" Jasper's voice wafted through the door next to the weapons. There probably was a garage there, just like the other castle. Suddenly he was right next to me. "Here, pick this and this…" He pointed to certain things and told me the same thing he told Emmett. So I carried the things he told me to each car. I just hoped I didn't break anything. When I finished, I heard Jasper telling us to regroup in the dungeon.

"Okay, I'm sure Alice will start the battle any minute, so we need to do this quick. Emmett, you'll take the Ferrari, Carlisle and I will take the Lamborghini, and Bella? You'll take _Bella's Ride_." Everyone was looking at me.

"Uh, Jasper? I'm going to be alone? I don't think-" I was cut off by a look that shadowed Jasper's face.

"Bella. Are you questioning me?" His voice was quiet, scaring me half to death. I knew Jasper was just trying to freak me out for fun, but for the love of all that's holy! He was succeeding greatly.

"No, sir." My voice cracked a bit. Suddenly he broke out in a smile. He chuckled. "Jasper!" I lightly hit him on the shoulder, not wanting to hurt myself.

"Alright, when the horns blow, I want Emmett to take the road that leads to their castle. Carlisle and I will head toward-"

"Uh, Jasper? Alice will most likely have a vision about this, you know." I asked as politely as I could without trying to sound like I was questioning him. He just smirked like the devil's incarnate again.

"I know. I have a trick up my sleeve. Now, Carlisle and I will head north. Bella, you have the most important piece of the puzzle, if you know what I mean. I need you to drive, as fast as you can, to your house." What? My house? "We'll have walkie-talkies, so don't worry. I'll give all of y'all the rest of the instructions later. Now, I want to inform everyone of something Alice didn't mention. You can be captured in this battle. So, don't get caught. Everyone to your cars."

I followed the boys to a garage full of vehicles. Jasper and Carlisle walked to a brown Lamborghini, Emmett sauntered over to a forest green Ferrari, and I shuffled toward a bright red… something. It had plates of red armor covering every piece of it.

"Jasper? I think I won't camouflage well with my surroundings in this thing." I eyed the… thing… warily.

"I know. All apart of my evil plan, my dear." He smiled then got into the driver's seat.

_Well, I guess I should get in. _

I got inside and put my hands on the wheel.

_Here we go._

Author's Note: That's right, I'm evil. BIG cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!

Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I'll have the game coming soon, it won't take me as long this time.

Okay, I have two new stories that Alisita Burns has given to me, so be looking for that.

Thanks for the people who reviewed! To the people who didn't review, I still love you guys! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't hear it, but Jasper screamed, "The horn blew!" and we were off.

I pulled out of the driveway and Emmett called out through the walkie-talkie, " Hey, Grandma Swan! You need to go faster then that if you don't want to get captured!"

I picked up the walkie-talkie and hissed into it, "Emmett! I don't want to hit anyone! Shut up!" I quickly turned the car, causing skid marks on the driveway. I winced. I didn't even know the way to my house from here. "Jasper?" I quietly asked into the talkie. "I don't know how to get to my house from here."

I heard him laugh. "Don't worry! Just remember, the ocean, the side we can go on, is great to go to when lost. I'll-" He stopped talking.

Carlisle's voice suddenly called through the talkie. "Bella, we've been ambushed. You have to ask Emmett. We're turning off our walkie-talkie. Good luck!" Well that's just perfect.

"Emmett? Are you there?" I questioned. I had decided it would be prudent of me to just drive in a direction and hope for the best.

"Yeah, I'm here. Do you see a sign that says '23'? I looked around for that sign. Suddenly, a blue sign with a red '23' on it passed by.

"Yes, yes. I just saw it. It had a blue background with red numbers." I told him, hoping it wasn't a trick made by the other team.

"Yep. That's it. If you keep following that route and make a- shoot! Gotta go Bells! They're right behind me!"

"What, are we on defense now?" Why couldn't we attack them?

"Can't talk! I'd watch out, though. I think Eddie might be after you, probably trying to 'protect' you. Be careful, and drive fast. Over and out!" His voice disappeared. Great! I hope they didn't get captured. I looked at the passenger seat and saw a pistol. Are we using real bullets? I picked it up while trying to keep my eyes on the road. I took the magazine out and looked inside. Nope. They're not bullets, but there does look like there's something inside. Hmm.

Suddenly a silver Volvo appeared behind me. Edward. What do I do? I was having a short mental breakdown and didn't realize that I floored it. Guess my survival instinct was kicking in. The car was gaining fast. There was an intersection coming up with no light, thank goodness, and I made a sharp turn left. The car kept up with me and was still gaining. There's got to be a gadget that could help me! I looked around and saw a ray gun. Well, it looked like one. So, I aimed it toward the car while looking ahead and fired.

I was thrusted forward and the car's engine was having a fit.

Maybe if I take my foot off the gas this thing will shoot the car forward. I better decide quickly, he's right beside me.

I decided to go along with my plan. I quickly took my foot off the gas and fired again. The car beside us, to my relief, disappeared.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I knew he would be back soon enough.

I kept driving until I reached a road I was familiar with. My house appeared only minutes later. I picked up my walkie-talkie. "Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle? Is anyone there?"

They had better not be captured! If they are, I'm gonna-

"Bella! Are you still there?" Jasper's voice sounded panicked.

"Yeah, I'm here. I thought you got captured!"

"So did I for a second. Now, do you know the plan?" He should know.

"No, you said you'd tell me when I arrived at… you know where." I had a bad feeling.

"Good, I was checking to see if it was really you. All right, here's what I want you to do. Drive to our house and wait for Carlisle and me to get there." Well, I drove here for nothing, and I got chased for nothing. Argh!

"Okay, meet you there." This should be interesting. I took the road to their house with, surprisingly, no attacker. Their driveway was empty, so I pulled up into there. There was a siren going off in my head, and I was getting a bad, bad feeling.

What if he did get captured. What about Emmett, I haven't heard from him. What if-

"Bella!" Emmett's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned around to see Emmett running vampire speed toward my car; I unlocked the passenger side. Once he was inside he said, "Bella, get us the heck out of here! That wasn't Jasper!" He didn't have to explain; I quickly got on a road within a second. "They captured me and took my gear and weapons. I think Jasper heard them try to deceive you." What?

"No, no. He would've told me that wasn't him." Something was very wrong here. Where's Jasper? " We can't use the walkie-talkies any more. They have yours. We'll just going to have to find something else or- wait. Where's your car? Do they have it?"

"Yeah, they have it. Bella? Where are we going?" Huh, good question.

"I don't know. If we were Jasper and Carlisle, where would we go?" I tried to remember something quirky that Jasper said. Something in code. Just then, it snapped. I got it. "The ocean!" I pressed my foot down on the accelerator.

"What? Why would they go there?" Emmett looked at me like I had three heads.

"Don't you remember what Jasper said before he got cut off? He said the ocean was a great place to go to when lost." I was suddenly smacked in the face by reality. They let me go. I had got away to easy. They probably are following us. "Emmett, how did you get away?"

"Umm… they were too busy with something else. I slipped out." Emmett's eyes widened. "You don't think they… let… me go, do you?" I simply nodded. It was the only way. "Then, they're probably following us."

"Way ahead of you." I did a sharp U-turn to reveal a Volvo following us. It made a sudden stop. I stared it down.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Playing chicken." I pressed down the gas pedal.

"You're insane! I love it!" Emmett clapped his hands.

The silver Volvo was coming closer and closer every second. I looked at the people inside to see them panicking.

Ha, ha, ha! I'm not sweet, innocent Bella any more! I'm going to take you down! Be afraid! Be very afraid!

The Volvo started to reverse. "Bella, as much as I love this bizarre, new you, I think you should stop… NOW!"

I quickly swerved out of the way of the Volvo and kept going. If I was going to beat them to the ocean, I had better get a head start.

"Phew! For a second Belly, I thought you were going to hit them!" Emmett smiled lazily at me.

"Me, too. Though, I don't think that would've hurt them or our car. It only would've slowed them down. You know what? I should have hit them. It wouldn't have hurt us our them." Emmett looked at me like I had sprouted horns.

"We are really rubbing of on you aren't we?" Emmett grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. This is so much fun.

We arrived on a beach that the Cullens could be on. I put the… whatever it is… in park and got out.

"Alright, Emmett, look for Jasper and Carlisle. We had better hurry if we don't want to get captured. Speaking of which…" I got back in the…car… and grabbed another ray-gunnish thing. I walked toward the ocean and fired. The sand in front of me was shot backwards, coving Emmett with sand.

"BELLA! Why did you do that? This is a very awesome suit!" Emmett whined like a baby.

"Well, now it's a sandy, awesome suit. Come on." I looked around for a car.

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh of air. "Bella! Watch out!" Emmett tackled me, screaming in my ear. The what-ever-it-is-vehicle was thrown into the air. Oh no they didn't! It landed with a _crash_. Of course it didn't break. Thank goodness! I looked past Emmett's shoulder to see Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. They must have captured Carlisle and Jasper and left Esme to watch them.

"Emmett, put me down." I glared at our "visitors".

"Are you insane?" Emmett looked like he was about to run. I stared at him for a second and he set me down. I held the gun behind my back.

"Look what we have here. Enjoying yourselves?" I started to slowly walk around them.

"Enough of the pleasantries, Bella. You know what we're here for." Alice followed me. It was like we were playing follow the leader.

"Yeah, I know what you _need_. Are you sure you _want_ it?"

Edward stepped forward. "We couldn't want it more."

"Are you sure?" I looked at Rosalie. I needed to make sure everyone wanted my special, little present. Mwahaha.

"I hope you're sure, because we couldn't be more ready." Rosalie sneered.

Make a quick decision Bella!

I quickly raised my gun and fired. All three of them were shot backwards. "Run, Emmett!" I screamed, running towards his direction. He scooped me up and ran into the forest. "We need to go… Alice will see if we decide. Run around randomly!" He quickly changed directions. I saw a flash of color behind us. "Emmett! It's Edward! Watch ou-" Emmett was knocked off his feet, and I hit the ground with a grunt. I saw Emmett fighting off Edward.

"Bella! Use that gun of yours. I need- ugh." Edward had jumped on his head.

I didn't want to hit Emmett by accident, so I aimed carefully. They were moving at vampire speed. Closing my eyes, I shot the gun. I heard a loud grunt and opened my eyes. I had hit Emmett. Oh dear. Edward looked around for Emmett and his eyes fell on me. I mumbled a "shoot" and raised my gun again. It was suddenly knocked out of my hand. Replacing it was Edward's hand.

"Love, as much as I like the picture of you holding a gun, how about we put it down for a few seconds, hmm?" His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered quietly. "Aren't you supposed to be capturing me?"

"I wanted to finish what we had started. Now, where were we? Oh, yes." He glanced down at my lips and moved to press his to them. Emmett roared and picked up Edward, breaking our embrace.

"Emmett, no!" I screamed. Too late. Emmett picked something off the ground and wrapped it around Edward. Edward tried to break it, but he couldn't.

"Ha! Look who's doing the capturing now! Mwahahahhahahahhaha!" Emmett seemed pleased with himself.

"Shh, Emmett! Alice and Rosalie might hear you! They should have been here by now. Unless Edward was meant to be a distraction." I stared at a very unhappy Edward. He just shook his head. We'll see about that, my dearie. "I'll torture you later. Emmett. We have to go to their castle. We need to know where Jasper and Carlisle are." I started toward the north. Emmett followed, towing Edward behind him., which meant I was going the right way. Alright! One point for Bella, zero for wilderness! We had been walking for about ten minutes when Emmett, sweet, smart Emmett, decided to inform me that he could carry me and Edward and run vampire speed toward the castle. One point for Bella, negative ten points for Emmett.

We arrived at the castle and hid behind some trees. I looked around a tree to see the drawbridge shut and Esme guarding it. That meant that Alice and Rosalie were inside with prisoners, they weren't here and Jasper and Carlisle were tied to something, or Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie were looking for us. This was going to be fun. Well, here we go.

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you guys like this. It felt a little boring to me, but then again, that's just me. If it is boring, tell me so I can ask someone to help me. Most likely you, 9peggy! Hee, hee. But I'm open to other people, too. Thanks for reading and please review. I'm a review junkie. Thanks!

What inspired me to right this chapter was the song "Victoria" from the score from the movie Eclipse. It reminded me of Emmett, so, yeah.

Stephanie Myers owns Twilight! I own the plot! (For 9peggy: "I have a pulse. Wee!")

Read and review, peoples!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry, but I won't post for at most a week. I got a new computer and set it up, so I haven't gotten even close to writing chapter seven. I'll get it written, don't worry, but I'm taking a little break. This is, after all, Christmas break. Happy New Years!


	8. Hey readers

Hey readers. I want to apologize for not updating in awhile. Which is why I am going to bring out my list of excuses.

I've been busy with a lot of schoolwork. (Science Fair)

I had some writer's block. (Everybody loves that, right?)

Lastly, I am extremely sick. I've been sick for four days and I'm still going.

Well, that's the end of my excuses. Really sorry, guys. Promise you'll be happily reading the seventh chapter either Sunday or Saturday. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and Edwardcullenishot1918 and 9peggy for giving me the motivation I need. But, everyone else has helped a lot, too. Just Edwardcullenishot1918 has reviewed the most and 9peggys my sister, so I have to be nice to her or she'll skin me alive. Hee, hee. This is the last author's note I will ever write.


	9. Chapter 7

Hello peoples! All right, I know, I know. You're all saying, "You said you would update **SUNDAY**!  
It's **MONDAY**! Well, sorry, my little chickadees. I decided that since Science Fair was Monday, why not post it Monday? Please forgive me. I will desperately try to not take that long again.

I also want to start something new here. I will give out Awards of Nothingness! Crowd: Yay! Awesome! We love you, Colleen! (Hee, hee.)

The first award goes to… 9peggy! For being the world's sickest person! (Poor sister got sick during the weekend but went to school Monday just for Science Fair! Now that's what I call tough!)

The second award goes to… edwardcullenishot1918! For posting the most reviews!

And the last award goes to two people! UnseenAngel17 and Sugargirl002 for posting reviews that made my heart all warm and mushy! You guys helped a lot!

I just want to thank everyone else, too! You guys win… nothing! Yay!

Here's the story!

Emmett and I were just crouching there, in the bushes, in front of the enemy's castle. Emmett had his hand clamped over Edward's mouth, just in case he wanted to be cute and shout to Esme. That would be bad. We still have no idea where Alice and Rosalie are, so if he shouted for Esme, Alice and Rosalie might come with her. Who knows.

Emmett, with his free hand, grabbed his cell phone and started typing. Was he insane? Why was he texting right now?

He handed the phone to me, answering my question. I looked at the message he typed.

_Hey Belly, I think you should shoot her with this cool gun I found! It looks really cool and I wonder what it does. Please Belly?_

I stared at him. This was not a good idea. His face pleaded with me even more. Ugh! I typed a quick 'fine' and gave the phone to him. He practically exploded with joy.

Something hit me then. Not literally, but I realized that none of 'Team Loserness" had used any gadgets. That worried me slightly. I looked back at Esme to see a pile of gadgets and weapons next to here. Wow, that's what you call a heavily armed fortress.

I snatched the phone from Emmett and typed,

_Emmett! Look at all the stuff she has next to her! We're going to have to be careful! I think I have a plan._

I gave him the phone. He looked at it for a minute then handed it back to me with a nod.

My plan was fairly simple. I couldn't really forget that we left the castle unprotected. I just hoped that Jasper and Carlisle were there and not captured. I typed,

_We left the castle unprotected _**AND **_we have to drag a prisoner around. How about I take Edward back to the castle and you take out Esme. I'll keep the gun with me and you'll just have to steal one from her huge pile. If Jasper and Carlisle are at the castle then I'll send one of them to you._

He looked at it again and smirked. His fingers pounded away at the keypad and he handed it to me.

_Okay, sure! Sounds like a winner. Just don't get distracted with Eddie over there._

He winked and passed Edward over to me.

I grabbed the gun and waved goodbye to Emmett. Edward and I crawled backwards, away from the bushes. Once we were far enough, I got up and pointed the gun at a startled Edward.

"Stand up," I commanded. I knew what Edward could do with just his eyes. Either I was going to have to be careful or we were going to lose.

Edward just stared at me in surprise for a second and then got up. "You know, love, that as hard as you may try, there is no way you can win. I promise you, in maybe five minutes I'll be untied and I will get that kiss I've been trying to get all day."

"That's quite a big ego you got there, Mr. Cullen." I got behind him and pushed him forward with my gun. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Edward could get me to let him loose. I just had to stay away from his eyes and try to keep a cool head.

We had been walking for about a minute when Edward suddenly stopped and spun around. He had his crooked smile on and his eyes sparkled. "Bella, reach into my pocket and grab a piece of paper."

I glared at him and reached into his pocket. The paper crumbled under my hand. I pulled it out to see that it was one of the coupons I gave him for his birthday today. It read, "One kiss". I glanced back at Edward, who was trying to see what it said. I turned it around with a sigh. He looked like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Well?" Edward asked excitedly. I couldn't help but wonder to myself if I should kiss him. He's tied down, so it would be hard for him to get away…

"Alright," I leaned toward him and was about to place my lips to his.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice break into the moment. "Bella! There you are!" I turned around to see a very happy Carlisle.

"Your alive!" I cried out and ran to hug him. He welcomed me with a chuckle.

"Of course I am. Just wondering, what were you about to do with the prisoner?" He grinned playfully at me. I looked back to an unhappy Edward.

"Tell him to move his butt faster and that I'll kiss him later." I laughed and Edward pouted.

"I will get that kiss." He vowed. Carlisle and I just laughed.

When we stopped laughing, I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, where's Jasper?" I dearly hoped he was back at the castle.

"I don't know. We split up to confuse the enemy, and I didn't see him again." His brows furrowed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's not captured. I mean, come on! He is a veteran Civil War soldier." My voice wasn't as convincing as I tried to make it.

"Where's Emmett?" Carlisle looked around.

"He's taking out the castle." That didn't sound as good as it did in my head.

"Alone?" Carlisle eyebrows just about went passed his hairline.

"Yeah, I wonder how he's doing."

**Emm POV**

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Eat it suckers!" I spayed into the open castle drawbridge. With what you might ask? That ray gun that I tried to make Bella use. Bet she'll be sorry that she had to miss out on the awesomeness that is ray gun. Edward was always annoyed by my commentary inside my head. Well, he's not here now, is he? Ha! I saw a shadow to my left and I began firing in that direction.

Just then my phone decided to ring. Agh!

"Yellow!" I answered into the phone. I've always liked how I could be doing something outrageous while sounding so calm. Edward, also, has… mentioned once or twice on occasion that I had a very big head. Suuurrrreee… he's just jealous that I'm more awesome then he is-

"Emmett!" An annoyed voice stabbed its way into my ear. How does a voice stab an ear? I wonder if-

"Emmett!" A different voice found its way to my ear.

"What, what! Sorry! I got a little distracted…" I ran out of ammunition, so I got another magazine out of my pocket and reloaded.

"Emmett! Was that the reloading of a weapon in the background! Where are you? What are you doing? Are you okay-"

"Jeez, Bella! Breathe! I'm fine! Just keeping our friends busy." I saw another shadow and through one of those cool grenade-thingies where it almost paralyzes any one who looks at it. BOOM! Ha ha ha!

"Emmett! We need you stay where you are! Just keep doing what you're doing!" Bella was starting to sound like a mother. It was funny because I wondered why Edward was always babied. Maybe he did that to Bella… hee.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Belly! Over and out!" I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. This is going to be awesome!

Suddenly, I saw black. Rosalie hated the color black. Ha! Even while I was going under, I had my commentary skills. Beat that, Edward…

**Bella's POV**

"Alright, what are we going to do?" I was getting nervous. We had lost contact with Emmett, Jasper had disappeared without a trace, and we couldn't do anything about until we figured out what to do with Edward.

"Well, lets state the facts we know. We know that we can't leave Edward alone. We know that something happened to Emmett… or he's just distracted with something else. And we don't want to leave the castle unprotected. There are several things we **can** do, but do we **want** to." Carlisle was pacing. I wonder if Edward got that from him.

"I know. You could leave Edward with me and search for Emmett and Jasper. You could stay here with Edward while I did the same thing." I was more than nervous; I was frustrated.

"If you stayed here, you would have to have a lot of weapons with you. On the other hand, if I stayed here, I wouldn't need all those weapons, so you could take them with you. We have other cars here, too. You wouldn't have to walk." His reasoning was impeccable.

"That sounds great! Let's set up then."

For the next couple minutes, we found some weapons and gadgets and we found places for them in my suit. Edward helped with that part.

We were now in the garage, looking for a car replacement.

"Perhaps you should take another Lamborghini." He offered helpfully.

"That sounds great!" I walked up to a brown one and ran my hand over the paint. "This one's good. It'll blend in with the trees."

Five minutes later, I was driving down the road in my brown Lamborghini. Carlisle was going to stay and protect the castle. All I had to do was find Emmett and Jasper. Sure that's easy, right? I had no idea where I should start. I knew where to find Emmett. He was at the other castle, but I couldn't go there. I'd be captured for sure. My only hope was that I could look through what Jasper said and decode it. He said something about an ocean. What could that possibly mean? Did he mean the real ocean?

I suddenly got it. I remembered a sign that Emmett told me to look for. It had the number "23" on it. Jasper said the ocean was a great place to go to when lost. There are five letters in the word "ocean". There are two numbers in "23". Two plus five equals seven! It was a phone number! What side of the ocean can the Cullen's go on? The right.

I took out my phone and dialed the number "623-2623". Someone answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Boy, was I glad to here that Texan drawl come through the speakers!

"Jasper! There you are!" If I could, I would've hugged him.

"Bella! I'm glad you figured out the message! I thought, at first, that you would have actually gone to the ocean!" He sounded like that was a relief, so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah… where are you? We've been trying to find you!" I looked around the forest for any intruders. When I didn't see any, I pulled over on the side of the road.

"I can't exactly tell you where I am right now, but you can tell me where to meet you." He sounded preoccupied.

"Okay, um. Meet me- wait. Alice will have a vision on this, most likely." Great. That's just great.

"Don't worry! I'm closer than you think." Right then, someone knocked on my window. I screamed. "Bella! Relax! It's just me! Open your door." I closed my phone and opened the door. To my relief, it was Jasper.

"Thank goodness! Alright, we need to find Emmett." I unlocked the passenger seat and shut my door. He got in and I started to drive again.

"Where is he?" Jasper pulled out a weapon-like thing.

"He's in the… enemy's castle." I hoped he was okay. It was my plan, anyway.

"Don't worry. I'm getting a good feeling on this." He smiled at me. "By the way, all of the enemy have gone to their castle. In a way, this is like our final stand. Are you ready for it?"

Was I? Could I beat a bunch of vampires? Heck yeah! "Yeah, Jasper. I think I'm ready for this."

Bring it on, sparkly vampires!

Well, there you go! Let's see what happens next… Please review and tell me how I can redeem myself.

I thought it would be cool if I put some Emmett POV in there. It was a little more insane that I expected, but oh well. Hoped you liked it!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry if I let any of you guys down. I've been real sick lately and I have a job, although I think I might've finished it, yay!

Anyway, here's chapter 8! The game is over! You'll find out the results when you read! I added some different POVs in here. I think you guys might like it! I was thinking of adding more to the story, because this just seems unfinished to me. UNFINISHED! *Flame-thrower* Sorry! :D If you guys have any ideas you can PM me or review them… that would make me happy even though I don't deserve it.

Now I have to gloat on how long it is! It's 12 pages on Microsoft Word and 3708 words! That's my longest ever! I'm really happy, unless you can't tell! :D

So, enjoy the show!

**EDWARD'S POV**

I stared at Carlisle from across the room. He was busy reading one of his college books to notice me trying to cut the ropes. It was impossible though. There was no way I could cut through them. I had to somehow get out of here.

"Edward, quit trying to get cut them. There's no way, son." Carlisle smirked.

I sighed in defeat. He was right, but I had to get that kiss from Bella. I ran through all the scenarios in my head, thinking of the best way to get Carlisle close enough to me. I decided one try couldn't hurt.

"Carlisle? Did you hear that?" I looked around the room, acting as if I was excited.

Carlisle cocked his head to the right and nodded. "Yes… I did." He stood up and walked toward the opposite direction from me. Perfect.

While I was trying to cut the rope, I realized that I could walk, and if I could get Carlisle to turn his back on me… well, let's just say he's a goner.

I quietly stepped toward him and slammed him into the wall, causing it to crack. Thankfully my hand were tied toward the front, so I quickly grabbed the one thing that could cut the ropes. Alice called it her "scissors", but they were more like gigantic shears compared to her small form.

I cut the ropes, while holding a very frustrated Carlisle to the wall, and tied him down.

"Edward, as cliché as this sounds, you'll never get away with this." Carlisle sighed, still frustrated.

I merely laughed. "Don't worry. The game will be over very soon." I ran out the door, taking a step closer to my Bella.

EMMETT'S POV

I woke up to bright lights. Well, to a human it would be bright, but not to a vampire. Wait, I didn't even know vampires could get knocked out. They can't wake up, but here I was, waking up! Maybe I was abducted by aliens! That would be so cool, because Bella and I had a long argument on how aliens didn't exist. I could now prove that aliens existed! Then I would probably laugh because she would fall on her face and-

"I think he's awake." A very familiar voice broke through my commentary.

"Yeah, he's definitely awake." A very high voice said. Okay, scratch the whole "abducted by aliens" thing. I was abducted by pixies. You know, one time I tried a pixie stick. It tasted terrible. It was probably because I'm a vampire and all, but who knows…

I looked around. I was in the other team's "Bat Cave". Darn! I thought I was doing good, too, until they shot me with some "vampire sleepy" thing.

"Okay, Bella and Jasper are coming. We need to prepare." Alice whispered with a grave expression.

"We need that weapon you shot Emmett with. Knocked him out for a good thirty minutes." Rosalie gloated.

"Here, dear." Esme handed some kind of brick thing to Rosalie.

"Perrrrfect," Rosalie purred. Oh my gosh! She actually purred! It reminded me of the time Rose and I went to a McDonalds bathroom and-

"Emmett, really? I see that face you're making." Rose smirked. "You're being held captive, and you're thinking of that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I grinned widely back. I know she remembered, too.

She sighed, still smiling. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" Rose playfully growled. Oo la la! She kissed me gently on the lips and smiled.

I probably was smiling like an idiot, but I certainly don't care! My Rosie is hot, _hot_, **HOT**!

But, alas! She turned and left me alone in a chair… now I'm bored.

BELLA'S POV

Jasper and I thought it would be best if we parked the car at least one mile away from the enemy's castle. If they heard us coming, they would have time to prepare, and we wanted the element of surprise on our side. I still had this nagging felling inside that told me this wasn't a good idea, but Jasper seemed confident.

"Bella, don't worry. Everything's gonna work." Jasper smiled.

I grinned back. Of course everything would be okay.

When we could see the castle, we hid behind a bush.

"Bella, you stay here. I'll-… just stay here. Can't think of a plan, Alice would see it." He shook his head.

"Are you sure? I think we should-"

"No time. Just stay here." He looked pained. He must really hate not being able to plan ahead.

"Alright, just be careful." I patted him on the back as he moved toward the castle.

_**Don't worry**_, I told myself, _**everything's gonna work**_…

**EDWARD'S POV**

I couldn't believe that I actually sneaked past Jasper and Bella without them noticing. Bella was usually very observant.

I don't know if Alice and the rest of them know, but I was going to warn them that Jasper's right behind me.

I entered the castle, walked into what Emmett called the "Bat Cave", and was hit by a loud voice in my head.

_**Stupid rope that's keeping me from my Rose… red roses are pretty cool, but I think black one's are the bomb! Speaking of bombs, I wonder what Bella's doing. Did she make it to the castle?**_

That was obviously Emmett. Ugh, his thoughts always gave me a headache. If my kind could have headaches…

I looked for Alice and walked toward her. "Alice, Jasper's right behind me."

Alice looked at me, stunned, and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Edward! You got away! Good, we could use your help. What happened to Carlisle?"

I explained to her what had happened back at Team One's castle.

She laughed. "Good job! After we've captured Jasper and Bella, we can go get him!" She patted me on the back and turned toward Rosalie. "Edward? Could you go get Bella?"

"With Jasper still-" I was tackled to the floor. My instinct kicked in and I threw off the unwanted weight. I turned around in time to see to see Jasper flying toward me.

"Look out!" Alice screamed over an obnoxious humming. I ducked and a blue laser flew over my head and hit Jasper. He fell to the floor with a thud. "That was easy! Doesn't seem like "Team Awesomeness" is doing so well, Emmett." Alice sneered.

Emmett growled.

"So, Edward, can you go get Bella?" Alice smiled at me, and I internally smirked inside. I told Bella I would get that kiss!

"Yes, of course," I said quickly and ran out the door. I was almost as giddy as Alice!

I decided that a sneak attack would fit this situation nicely. I quietly slipped into a crouch and pounced on her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and hit my chest until she realized who it was. "Edward? Wh-wh-wh-what are you doin' here?"

I smirked and laughed. "Love," I brought my face within an inch of hers and whispered, "My team's won, and I'm going to get that kiss."

Bella blushed a bright red and closed her eyes, bringing her face closer to mine.

Just as I was about to kiss her, I was ripped away and thrown into a tree. **NOT AGAIN!**

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Poor Edward. I'd love for him to get that kiss, but the game was still on.

Edward, in his excitement, had left the "scissors" on the ground when he tied me up. So, naturally, I got away…

"CARLISLE! DARN IT! I WILL GET THAT KISS!" Edward snarled, but was cut off by Bella. Apparently, Edward going insane with anger was hysterical to Bella. She was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You-tree-kiss-Carlisle-never-GAME!" Bella gasped between fits of laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh myself. "I'm sorry, son, but the game's not through yet." Before he could register what happened, I scooped up bubbly Bella and was running in no particular direction.

"Carlisle!" Bella had said once she had calmed down, "They have Emmett, and Jasper's somewhere in the castle! The last time I saw him, he was going to rescue Emmett! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll think of something." I mumbled. There had to be a way! A logical course of action! If only Jasper was here… "How about we go back to our castle to think. The other team surely wouldn't attack us while we're inside."

Bella nodded. "Okay, that's sounds like a good idea, but you better hurry! I think Edward might follow us…"

I couldn't help but smirk at the mention of my poor son. He could survive a few more hours before getting his long awaited kiss. Although, I bet this is the most exciting birthday he's ever had.

We arrived at the castle without trouble from Edward, so I assumed he went back to his castle to tell the others the news of our freedom.

I set Bella down in a chair and began to pace, trying to think up a plan. Bella stayed seated and twiddled her thumbs.

They possess both Emmett and Jasper, our best players, but we have the same weapons that they have. Perhaps…

"Carlisle! What if we went down to the dungeon and found some gadgets to help us!" Bella offered excitedly from her chair.

"I was thinking the same thing; come on," I offered my hand to her and we took the stairs down to the dungeon.

I looked around and found what I was looking for. "Over there. That's where all the gadgets and what not are kept."

Bella sauntered over to the wall and ran her hands over a block that strangely looked like a brick. "I wonder what this does…" She pressed one of the many buttons and it started to hum. "Umm…" She stammered and slowly started to back away from the thing. Suddenly a blue laser shot out and hit me. I collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

The last thing I heard was Bella shouting.

**ESME'S POV**

Alice had just finished tying Jasper up when Edward ran down the steps.

"They got away!" He shouted, sounding very peeved. Oh, my son, when will you ever learn Carlisle can never be beaten…

"Let me guess, dear, Carlisle and Bella got away." It wasn't a question and he knew it.

"Did you know they were going to get away, Mom?" A horrified look covered his face.

I smirked. "Well, I knew it was a possibility…" Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Esme! Why… didn't… you… tell… us!" Alice sputtered between laughs.

I couldn't help but laugh with them. "I suppose I didn't want to taint Edward's victory!"

Edward growled.

"Don't growl at me, young man!" I playfully chastised him, and a sheepish boy was standing in front of me, instead of a young man.

"Sorry, Mom." Edward apologized.

"Well, if we're all finished here, let's get down to business." Rosalie added seriously.

"Of course," I nodded, " Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. I was hoping you guys could help." Rosalie sat down and looked expectantly at Alice.

"Don't look at me! I'm just here to tell you guys what the other team's up to; I'm not a general like some people." Alice eyed Jasper, and he laughed.

"Ally, I'm on the other team, darlin'. Sorry." His southern drawl made Alice practically swoon. Oh, my children…

"Oh well. It was worth a try. How about you Edward?"

"I suppose I could think of something. Knowing Carlisle and Bella, they most likely went back to the castle. Maybe we could face them there. They probably won't be expecting us." Edward shrugged.

"Okay, that sounds good. What do you think Rosalie?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, that's probably our best shot. Esme?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea! What will we need?" I couldn't be more pleased with my children. I absolutely loved this game, because it made my children think for once… **(A/N *insert smirk here* Mwahaha! ;D)**

"We'll definitely need that thing that knocks out vampires! That's probably it though. Bella won't be that much of a problem. It's Carlisle that we have to worry about…" Edward picked up the brick thing.

"You'll never win!" Emmett screamed, snarling slightly. He does hate to win…

"Oh, but we already have!" Rosalie laughed evilly. The game did help my children think, but it brought out the worst in them, too. Maybe we won't play this for awhile…

"Let's just finish this game nice and quietly." I offered. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads. "What am I supposed to say? Go tear 'em apart and dance over their graves, kids!" I added savagely.

Everyone burst out laughing. Edward had fallen to the floor and was rolling around, while Alice and Rosalie were hanging on to each other for support. Jasper and Emmett had managed to topple their chairs over.

"Wow, Esme! Thanks… for… for… YOUR SUPPORT!" Edward roared with laughter.

"I try!" I replied sweetly, " Now let's go! Well, you guys go. I'll stay here and watch Jasper and Emmett."

"Kay, Mom! Love you!" My sweet Alice called out as she ran for the stairs. Edward and Rosalie composed themselves before getting up to follow Alice.

"Good luck!" I shouted to them. Lord knows they need it…

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Finally! The end was near! I could practically taste it! There was no way I was going to lose this game! I was going to pulverize Car-

"Whoa, Rosalie! Relax! We're not even there yet!" Edward broke through my thoughts that were OBVIOUSLY BEING LISTENED TO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Wish I could, but you're right next to me." Edward raised his eyebrows.

Ugh, it was hard being me. Alright, now I'm being a little TOO vain…

"Did that just dawn on you now?" Edward asked, sarcastically.

**WHAP!**

"OWW! Hey!" Edward growled, rubbing his head.

"I don't need your sarcasm!" I growled back. Two can play at this game…

"Guys, really? We were getting along fine until now! C'mon, let's have fun! This IS a game, after all…" Alice complained.

"Yeah, I guess your right… sorry… Edward." I spit out.

Edward smirked. "Apology accepted."

"Now that we've stopped arguing, I would like to inform you guys that we're here!" Alice whispered, excitedly.

We hid behind a bush in front of the castle.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"I think we should just pull down the drawbridge and enter through there." He tossed the wonder machine, as I like to call it, or the brick to Alice.

"Alright. You pull it down, Edward, and we'll enter first." Alice jumped up and started walking towards the drawbridge. We followed her, and Edward grabbed the drawbridge and forced it down.

Alice and I made our way through the opening with Edward following behind us.

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh no! Oh gosh! What am I going to do?

Those were the only things going through my mind at the moment. I stared at Carlisle's unconscious body lying on the floor. I had accidentally hit him with some brick thing and now I was alone.

**CRASH! **

My head whipped towards the stairs. They were here. They had gotten passed the drawbridge and now they were inside.

I grabbed the brick thing that was still on the wall and hid behind a cabinet. My adrenaline rush was gone and I felt weak.

"They're done here!" I heard Edward's voice from upstairs.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Rosalie whispered anxiously.

"Look whose talking-"

"Shush!" Alice growled.

Silence after that, but I knew they were coming down there stairs. I had to think of something fast, but, every time I tried, I got nothing.

I heard someone gasp. "Look! It's Carlisle! He's unconscious! I wonder what happened?" Alice chirped.

"I have no idea." Edward sounded astonished.

"Where's Bella? Wait! Behind that cabinet!" Rosalie barked.

I squealed and jumped up, accidentally pressing one of the buttons, and closed my eyes. A loud humming burst through the room. After that, I heard three thumps.

I opened my eyes to see Alice, Rosalie, and Edward all lying limply on the ground.

I DID IT!

"HA!" I screamed and started dancing just to slip on the floor. Which hurt. I got up and ran towards Carlisle. "Carlisle! Wake up!"

He didn't move, so I started shaking him, but still, I didn't get a response.

I looked around and saw some rope stuff. I snatched it up and tied everyone but Carlisle down.

Then I just sat there. There was nothing that I could do, or at least nothing I could think of. I remembered what Emmett told me a long time ago, well, not today anyways.

"_Bella, whenever something like this happens- always put mustard on it."_

No, not that.

" _If you've got nothing to do- crash a party."_

Well, that was helpful, thanks Emmett! Arg!

Wait a second! That's exactly what I should do! Crash a party, or more like break into someone's castle, but how? I didn't even know the way to the other castle. Maybe…

I quickly got up and walked up to the wall. Scanning through the objects, I found something that looked kind of like a GPS.

"Maybe this will help…" I mumbled to myself. I pressed a button and the screen came to life.

"You are here," a voice came out through the speakers.

Hallelujah! I'm finally getting good luck! There was even a button that said other castle! Not really, but I could hope… stupid GPS thing! Arg! Why am I talking to myself…?

I looked at the many buttons on the machine, and noticed a microphone.

"Umm… I'm looking for another castle that isn't too far away…?" I talked into the microphone, and heard a beep.

"Two miles from your current location." The GPS replied.

"Oh yes! I love you!"

"Computing… do not understand. Please ask again."

"Oh, umm… find the nearby castle?"

"Two miles from your current location."

Whew! I grabbed the brick, went up the stairs, and walked out though the drawbridge. I followed the GPS until I arrived at the castle. Yay!

I was really happy until I realized I had no way of getting in. I had one idea, and, hopefully, it would work.

"Esme? Could you let me in? I've got Bella!" I tried using the highest voice I could talk in.

Surprisingly, the drawbridge opened.

"Alice, dear, where are the-"

**HUM! ZAP! THUD! **

Oh my gosh, I did it!

I ran inside and down the stairs to see Emmett and Jasper sitting in chairs.

"Emmett! Jasper! Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" I ran up to them and hugged them.

"Bella! I knew you'd come for us!" I jumped up and down in his seat.

"Where are the others?" Jasper asked.

I grinned. "Knocked out back at the castle."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wonderful! Now go get those shears over there and cut us loose!" Emmett exclaimed.

I grabbed the shears and cut them loose.

"Now, let's make like a tree and leaf!" Emmett chuckled at his own bad joke. Leave it up to Emmett to ruin the moment.

"Ugh, Emmett, really?" Jasper groaned.

Emmett puffed out his chest. "Yep!" He picked me up and we exited the castle. Jasper picked up Esme and we all ran towards our castle.

We arrived only minutes later. Carlisle met us at the door, smirking.

"Well, Bella, seems you did a good job," he chuckled to himself.

Jasper looked questionably at me. "What happened, Carlisle?"

"Oh, nothing big, except Bella misfired her weapon and knocked me out." He was laughing now.

Emmett shook his head, smiling. "Bella? What are we going to do with you?"

"Ugh, let's just go upstairs and finish this game." I growled.

"Okay! Relax, Belly! Onward!" Emmett ran to the dungeon followed by Jasper and Carlisle.

By now, everyone was awake, even Esme, who was sitting quietly in her chair, smiling.

"We win!" Emmett shouted loudly, eliciting a growl from the other team.

"Fine, but we'll win next time!" Rosalie snarled at her husband.

"Jeez! I love you, too, babe!"

"Alright, that's enough." Esme chastised.

"Sorry, Mom…"

"Now that the game is over, we can go home. Carlisle, sweetheart, will you untie the kids?" Esme stood up.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled at Esme, then grabbed the shears and cut the other team loose. After that, he walked over to Esme and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are you?" He asked her, kissing her neck.

"I'm fine," She giggled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That reminds me," Edward jumped up and ran over to me. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. Almost acting as if he hasn't for years. We broke away after a while to find that everyone had left.

"We sure can clear a room…" I murmured.

He smiled my smile. "I love you…"

"I love you, too," I whispered, staring into his golden eyes. Then it dawned on me. "Happy birthday, Edward!" It was the whole reason this started!

"Thank you, love," He kissed me again.

When we broke again I asked, " Edward? How old are you?"

If he could blush, I'm sure he would be bright red.

"Umm… 110…" He murmured, ducking his head down. **(A/N I'm going from this year. It probably isn't his correct age, but oh well. :D)**

I smirked. "Wow. I guess I'm going to have to get started soon if I want to get it down by today…"

He looked up at me with a confused expression. "Get started on what, love?"

"Giving you 111 kisses. It IS your birthday after all. Instead of spankings, I'm going to give you kisses." I smiled proudly to myself. Not that I wouldn't mind giving him spankings… but I don't think my poor hand could take THAT many…

I chuckled to myself, and Edward raised an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for you to kiss me."

"Well, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem." I laughed.

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This certainly was a fun day. I couldn't wait until next year…

Well, there you have it! Chapter 8! All done! Edward finally got his kiss! :D

So, again, if you guys have any ideas on how I can continue the story, please, feel free to tell me!

I love you guys and have a blessed night!


End file.
